


A Time for Love

by bennyspengwing



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock BBC
Genre: British Actor RPF- Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Romance, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is heading to Comic Con, and you get to go too!!  (im terrible with summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Love

It was July and we were in Boston as he was wrapping up filming for Black Mass. He had told me at the first of the week that we were going to Comic Con to promote Penguins of Madagascar. Me being the nerd that I am, got really excited, but then I remembered that Benedict wouldn’t be able to have that much fun because he would have been mobbed.

“I do have a surprise for you though” he said with one of those impish grins of his that melts my heart each and every single time he does it.

“Oh, and what is that Mr. Cumberbatch? What do you have up your sleeve?” I asked as I walked over and put my arms around his waist and looked up into those eyes that are like the swirls of an undiscovered supernova.

“Well, knowing how much you have wanted to go since I have met you and have never been able to go, I got my publicist to get you a pass so you can go behind the scenes at the panels and meet everyone you want to meet. Even though I can’t go to all of them with you for obvious reasons, I don’t want you to miss out on a good time, plus I have arranged for someone to help you around” He smiled down at me. “It’s part of my present to you” he smiled.

“Oh, a present, but it’s not my birthday” I said batting my eyelashes. “Or is it that time of year again when I celebrate having the most amazing and fantastic husband in all of the universe?” I stated with a huge smile on my face and placing my hand on his cheek. His face was lit up.

“Definitely the second one, but I’m the lucky one with the most amazing and supportive wife ever” he added. “We better get moving, we have to get to Logan airport for our flight love” he said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We decided to fly into San Diego since it might be a bit less busier than LAX. We found the driver and got to our hotel and settled in, which included a small nap to help us get over the time change. We had a nice quiet evening together before the chaos that is Comic Con would be starting the next day. So we went to bed to get ready for the early day ahead of us.

On Thursday his panel started at 11:30 in Hall H, the famously huge hall where everything that is awesome takes place. Ben looked at me like a kid getting ready to go into the world’s biggest candy store.

“You look absolutely adorable love” He smiled and kissed me on the head.

I grabbed my TARDIS messenger bag and put it over my shoulder. “Oh, I almost forgot, you gave me a present, and now I want to give you yours” I said as I went to my suitcase and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. “I got this before we left London hoping you wouldn’t find it before now” I smiled as I walked over handing him the box. “I hope you like it” I added.

He took the box which seemed to look small in his beautifully large hands and unwrapped it. Inside it was a watch. It was a Tag Heuer that I had picked out for him. He looked speechless as he looked over the watch contained inside.  
“Bella, this watch is absolutely gorgeous and amazing, thank you so much” he said as he pulled me close and kissed me.

“Turn it over” I said. “Look at the back” I added.

On the back of the watch was an inscription I had them put on it. 

Until the end of time- B

He had a tear forming in his eye as he looked at me. “I mean it, never in this world could I imagine that I would be so lucky to meet someone so amazing and generous as you, let alone have them love me and marry me, so until the end of time Benedict Cumberbatch, I will love you” I proclaimed to him. He held me so tight and kissed me with a deep fire within him, but we were interrupted with a knock at the door letting us know that it was time to go.

I watched part of his panel and him charming the crowd glowing with pride. Then I snuck out and walked the floor a bit to get a bit of the experience. I got tired after a while and my messenger bag was busting at the seams with all my nerdy purchases. So I sent him a message telling him that I was heading back. When I walked into our room there was a huge bouquet of my favorite flowers on the table by the window, so I picked up the card.

My Bella,  
Even if time were to end, I would love you still. My heart and soul are forever yours.  
Eternally yours,  
Benedict


End file.
